


Persuasion Skills（中文译名：诱导技巧）

by DirewolfSummer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts, Humor, Marauders' Era, Romance, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4346513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirewolfSummer/pseuds/DirewolfSummer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>詹姆在追求莉莉的时候总是束手无策，于是小天狼星决定帮助他……结果很令人惊喜</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persuasion Skills（中文译名：诱导技巧）

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者：lovelyapper https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1515239/lovelyapper  
> 原文链接：https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8085099/1/Persuasion-Skills  
> 译者：Summer夏天（我）  
> 授权：  
> Sure you can do that, I'd be honoured! My friend actually translated the Foolproof story to Spanish. So it's totally all right :) Just mention me in it and please send me a link of it if you publish it here :D You're so nice!
> 
> 感谢lovelyapper姑娘创造出如此有趣的作品还同意我的翻译！作者的文简直和本人一样甜~~

“哦滚开啦，波特！”

“等——”

莉莉•伊万斯跺了一脚离开了公共休息室的沙发，詹姆不知所措地瞪着她离去的背影。莉莉消失在了宿舍楼梯，詹姆则倒回勃艮第酒红色的沙发上。

他戏剧性地叹口气。“我真不明白我哪点得罪她了，哥们！”

小天狼星•布莱克，也就是所说的这个哥们，正坐在他正前方的一把大扶手椅上，嘲笑着他最好朋友的不幸。

“你不明白吗？”他吠叫道，“需要我点拨你一下吗？”

詹姆试图用目光谋杀他，但结果只是显得可怜兮兮的。

小天狼星无视了他。“这可能跟你过分热情有关。”

“什么？”詹姆不敢相信自己的耳朵，“我？热情？”

“正确。”

“而你，作为该死的霍格沃茨花花公子，敢说自己在看到赏心悦目的景象时不会渴望？”

小天狼星决定不反驳他朋友的恶毒评论，只是说道，“好好想想，叉子。”

“好吧，”詹姆同意了，调整了一下他巨大的眼镜。在沉默了五秒钟之后他咕哝说，“好了，我想过了，还是一头雾水。”

“就知道你不会明白，”小天狼星回答，把腿抬到椅子上，“好吧，首先：当伊万斯，出于她某些不可告人的缘由，坐到你身边时你会干什么？”

詹姆想了想。“我会扑过去，抓住她的大腿，告诉她我爱她。”

小天狼星盯着他的朋友。詹姆没有表情，他是认真的。

“你还不明白你的问题出在哪儿吗？”小天狼星问道，觉得很有趣。詹姆无言地摇了摇头。狗阿尼玛格斯翻了个白眼。“你他妈是傻了吗？”

他大笑道。“你绝不能在她一坐下就抓人家的大腿！谁不知道啊，我都知道！看在梅林的份上啊我还不追她！”

詹姆只是无辜地点着头，小天狼星继续说，“还有……你得少在大家面前说你有多爱她了。”

戴眼镜的男孩还是没说话，西里斯问道，“你真的爱她，对吧？”

“不小天狼星，我爱彼得，”詹姆回答，“我当然爱她，你个傻瓜！”

“那就好，”小天狼星微笑着靠回椅子，垂下双腿。“就算你爱，也不要每次一见到她就大叫‘啊我爱你伊万斯’！”

“为什么？”

“因为这只会显得你很可悲，”小天狼星讲解道，抬起一根手指。“这样就失去它本身的意义了。你自己知道就行了，跟她独处的时候再告诉她。这样她才会知道你不是为了在大家面前炫耀。”

“但我真的好爱她！你知道的！我希望大家都知道！”

“我觉得大家已经知道了，叉子。”

“哦。”

“但如果你非要这么做的话，就做得更高明一点，”小天狼星想了想说道。

“什么意思？”詹姆问道，他恨不得掏出笔记下来。

“你可以向她抛媚眼。你懂的，不是像个死盯着她看的变态，也就是你现在的样子。现在，给我来个媚眼，叉子。”

詹姆受到了惊吓。“什么？”

“我得为你的媚眼把把关，”长头发的男孩解释说，“看是不是那么恐怖她每次都要逃跑。”

“我不要。”

“快点。”

“不。”

“快点！”

詹姆扮了个鬼脸。“我不觉得我现在有心情给你抛媚眼，大脚板。”

“你要我爬到你腿上来让这更逼真吗，波特？快点，给我来一个！”

詹姆喃喃着骂了几句，但还是使尽全力用眼神对面前的男孩说我真的好爱你啊。小天狼星张着嘴瞪着他朋友奋力挣扎，然后不可抑止地大笑起来。

“不准笑，你个混蛋！”

“真是要了命了，”小天狼星大笑着说，过了一会他呼吸平静下来后问道，“想知道真正的媚眼是怎么样的吗？”

詹姆没有回答，但他看到小天狼星做这个的时候，他也不得不承认他确实是专家。小天狼星凝视着詹姆左肩上方远处的某个点，当詹姆回头看这个点的时候，他看见了一个人。

“哦你好啊月亮脸！”詹姆对正在爬进肖像画洞口的男孩大声打招呼。莱姆斯只是对男孩们微笑着，高兴地走了过来。小天狼星的眼睛一动不动地粘在他身上。

“你好詹姆，”狼人轻声说道，他把肩上的书包放在地上，顺势坐在小天狼星椅子的扶手上。他低头看了一眼小天狼星，给了他一个灿烂的微笑。“你好，小天狼星。”

小天狼星就那么心满意足地看着莱姆斯。“嗨莱米。”

詹姆因为小天狼星如此擅长抛媚眼而倍受挫折。“哥们，你的那个眼神真是绝了。”

“哈？”小天狼星转回那个黑头发的男孩。“哦，是啊，当然啦我是谁。嗯……我们说到哪儿了？”

莱姆斯从扶手上滑下坐到西里斯身边。他的手不经意间划过另一个男孩的大腿。

“我们在说抛媚眼。”詹姆提醒小天狼星。

小天狼星又把头转向了他身边的男孩，当他看到莱姆斯唇上那抹漂亮的微笑时已无法控制自己流口水。“嗯，你好，月亮脸先生。”他喃喃说。

“是的，抛媚眼，没错。”沙发上的詹姆插嘴道。

“嗨小天狼星，”莱姆斯又和他打了一次招呼，笑容几乎咧到耳边。“虽然，我记得我已经说过这话了。”

“还记得抛媚眼吗，大脚板？我们继续说如何？”詹姆揉了揉头发。“大脚板？还谈不谈了？抛媚眼的事？”

“我也记得你说过。”小天狼星哼哼道，他又向莱姆斯凑近了点，这一点居然还能实现。

“大脚板？我在这儿，嘿哥们！”詹姆跳了起来，挥舞着双手试图吸引注意力。

“嗯……所以你们在谈些什么？”狼人不情不愿地转向詹姆后问道，他根本就没有听他说话。詹姆夸张地叹了一口气。

“我想不是什么重要的事。”

小天狼星抬起手撩开莱姆斯额前的一缕头发。“不，我们在探讨一个人如何能告诉另一个人他有多爱他……只用眼神。你明白的，莱米，媚眼。”

“我想我明白了，”莱姆斯看着小天狼星说，“但你们为什么要讨论这个呢？”

“因为我们的叉子，”小天狼星完全没有在意詹姆地说道，“正在用极端错误的策略诱导他的爱人扑进他张开的怀抱。而我，不得不告诉他到底该怎样做。”

“是吗？”莱姆斯抬起一条眉毛。

“是的，”小天狼星庄严地回答道，又挪近了点。“你知道他之前用的是什么策略吗？”

“我还在这儿呢，你们两个。”

莱姆斯摇了摇头，小天狼星竟然凑得更近了。“我不知道。”

“基本上每次他一见到伊万斯都在骚扰她，小天狼星露齿笑道，“就像这样！”

小天狼星抓住莱姆斯的双腿，渴切地吻住他的双唇。詹姆立刻蹿起来，尖叫着跑了出去，“我的眼睛！啊我的眼睛！”

当他们从这个吻中分开的时候，莱姆斯对他的男朋友微笑着说，“你知道吗，我觉得很长一段时间内詹姆不会再用他的那些老把戏去烦莉莉了。”

小天狼星摇摇头，也笑着，“你知道我是爱你的，对吧？”

“我当然知道，”莱姆斯回答道，轻啄了一下小天狼星的鼻梁。“但是现在从我身上下来，我们得去找到詹姆让他不要再尖叫了。”


End file.
